Automotive and Industrial application targeted systems need to operate at extended dynamic temperature ranges. Typical temperatures span from −40° C. to 125° C. In some applications, the operating temperature exceeds 145° C. or more. Conventional System-On-Chip (“SOC”) can support dynamic temperature range from 0° C. to 70° C. This is partly due to the fact that the functions (IP) that the SOC Intellectual Property (IP) core is designed to operate up to 105° C. and fails beyond this point.
Conventional SOC solutions use a temperature sensor. Such methods are suitable for static temperature monitoring but not useful for fast tracking. The temperature sensors also require special process devices such as BJT, diodes and transistors which occupy valuable space and also not available in some process geometry.